comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Hailstorm Ace
The series concept and creation Hailstorm Ace is the third and last entry of the Comix-Blade writers summer event of 2014. Written and Illustrated by James Evans, the series confronts the situation of long lasting neutrality being broken and the end of the age of neutrality in the solar system. Piting those who predicted the end of the age against those who wish for the age to keep on going and remaining under a banner of continuation for the planet Neptune. The Game and the planets Hailstorm ace consists of 3 members. Acid Hail, Steel hurricane, Sheilding Sleet. All of them come from a different part of Neptune and all maintain a different background though one thing they all share is an elite space combat history. They were selected by there planets council to represent and to fight off the invading forces from Shattered Soul and to the end the ongoing campaign against the Neptunian forces. With all of them united they make Rainstorm Brigade. *Stage 1: Neptune The home land of the team Rainstorm Brigade, the water filled world occupied by the massive invasion forces from Shattered soul are beginning to play a role in the invasion, while the orbit is facing a series of frigates entering it's zone those on the ground are still facing the main invading forces. *Stage 2: Neptune Orbit The orbit over the neutral planet, nothing but clashes between shattered soul and Neptunian forces, all in a long struggle over the orbit for the planet. Aside from Shattered Souls forces, the Droid Empire takes it's toll and assists in the invasion of shattered soul. *Stage 3: Space Colony - Razor Strictly constructed as a mining facility with artifical made goods, now being occupied by the shattered soul forces, it has come to the attention that in order for Rainstorm brigade to help in the liberation of razor they need to split up in order to set the space colony free. *Stage 4: Space Colony - Titan Constantly been trying to request the assassistance of the Kid Army only to be ignored critically, the people of Titan are running low on weapons and supplies in order to fend off Shattered Soul. As Rainstorm brigade recieved the call of assistance they rushed to Titan. *Stage 5: ??? A hired group known as the Ztar Enforcers have gone to attack the Rainstorm Brigade. Only to come to the conclusion that only Shattered Soul would have the influence to do so. *Stage 6: Jupiter The tightest grip of all the areas Shattered Soul has is over the homeworld of most of the forces, Jupiter. Neptunian forces have occupied the planet and the air zone only to come face to face with enemy forces one after the other in an ongoing struggle over the liberation of the planet. Rainstrom Brigade are on the scene and will end the long struggle of liberation. *Stage 7: Shattered Soul - Orbit Finally over the orbit of the Space Satellite that launched the invasion of Neptune and Jupiter, the end of the line has come at last and the final battle is at hand! *Stage 8: Space colony - Shattered Soul The surface has been penetrated and the final battle begins as the invasion of Shattered Soul is a go, while they do not have the Neptunian forces on their side for the assault, they have the Kid Army in support. Ending and post-game events The entire Rainstorm Brigade is rewarded as the heroes of Neptune. As Sheilding Sleet and Steel Hurricane begin to celebrate they come onto a dirty inspection as one of the members, Acid Hail has quit the team completely, throwing his badge at them and left. In the prologue comic book, the story is further expanded as Acid hail leaves the Planet Neptune for a life away from the war heavy style presented to him. Trivia *This story takes place during the 10 days of break shown in Kid Wars Episode 7, chronologically speaking the events of the personal events in the prologue comic book, also take place before Kid Wars Episode 7. *This storyline was critically inspired by the Sega Satrun game, Radiant Silvergun. *Acid Hail is the one who points out the Age of Great Intention and is the one who created the term when he left the team. Category:Age of Great Intention Category:Hailstorm Ace Category:Writers Summer Category:Genesis Age Category:Comix-Blade